Zwei Gesichter in der Dunkelheit
by momilein
Summary: Was war das dunkle Geheimnis des stolzen Slytherins, dass ihn von innen aufzufressen schien? Stetig,mit jeder Phiole, die er trank. Harry erkennt bald,dass es nicht nur schwarz oder weiß gibt, dass manche Menschen aus Grund so handeln wie sie es tun.DM/HP


Hallo,

diese Geschichte habe ich vor Jahren angefangen und abgebrochen, leider. Doch seit langem spielte ich nun mit dem Gedanken, sie wieder aufleben zu lassen und Tadaa!

Hier fängt's an :D

Viel Spaß

momolein

PS: Hinterlasst doch bitte ein paar Reviews? Ob Lob oder Kritik :D Das macht Lust weiter zuschreiben!

...

Pairing: DM/HP in genau dieser Reihenfolge ;)

Genre: Romanze, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Raiting: M (Slash)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! (Außer dieser ganz spezielle Plot :P)

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt im 6ten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Sirius ist im Sommer gestorben, und Harry muss seinen Tod verkraften. Draco hat es alles andere als leicht mit seinem Vater und Snape macht sich große Sorgen um ihn. Also, warum wendet sich der grimmige Zaubertränkelehrer dann an Harry Potter?

Warnungen: Misshandlung, Slash (boyxboy)

...

Kapitel 1: Ein Malfoy

„-Nein, nein, nein, ich sehe es nicht ein, dass ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücke! Ich war viel zu nachsichtig in der letzten Zeit gewesen und das sieht man daran, das er _keinerlei_ Respekt gegenüber Autoritätspersonen zeigt! Meine Güte, Severus, er ignoriert sogar dich! Ich weiß nicht, was dich dazu bewegt, ihn zu verteidigen!"  
Prof. McGonagall schritt aufgebracht im Lehrerzimmer hin und her, während ein müde wirkender Severus Snape sich mit den Händen an einer Stuhllehne abstützte.

Die Tür des Raumes, in dem sich die Lehrer stritten, war nicht ganz geschlossen und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, wie ein grünes Augenpaar interessiert durch den Türspalt lugte. Doch die beiden Professoren bekamen davon nichts mit und fuhren unbeirrt mit ihrer Diskussion fort.  
„Was, Minerva, denkst du bewirkt es, wenn du seinen Vater kontaktierst? " Der gänzlich in schwarz gekleidete Lehrer fasste sich an den Kopf und sah seinen gegenüber fragend an: „Was hat das genau für einen Sinn?"

„Was das für einen Sinn hat? Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens sein Vater ihm Respekt und Gehorsam beibringen kann! Ich habe ihn seit Beginn des Schuljahres, seit zwei Wochen, durch das Schloss wandern sehen. Nicht, dass es ihn gekümmert hätte, dass ich ihn bereits mehrmals verwarnt habe. Oh nein, er verlässt weiterhin, Abend für Abend seinen Schlafsaal und nicht selten auch das Schloss!" Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger stand die Professorin nun Severus gegenüber, der sich kopfschüttelnd aufrichtete und fast flehend meinte: „Ich werde noch einmal mit ihm sprechen, ich versichere es dir. Doch möchte ich keinesfalls, dass du seinen Vater benachrichtigst!"

„Nein, Severus, ich habe endgültig genug von Mr Malfoys Frechheiten und ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, Lucius nicht von Draco's Ungehorsam in Kenntnis zu setzten. Und das ist mein letztes Wort!" McGonagall schritt ohne ein weiters Wort durch eine zweite Tür aus dem Raum und ließ einen nun verzweifelten Zaubertranklehrer zurück. Severus Snape schlug mit aller Kraft auf einen Tisch und fluchte leise: „Diese dumme, dumme Frau! Diese dumme Frau und dieser verfluchte Schulleiter!"  
Damit verließ auch er das Lehrerzimmer und man konnte gerade noch sehen, wie das grüne Augenpaar sich schnell abwandte und verschwand.

Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, flitzte durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts' und fluchte leise, als er den Schatten einer Katze um die Ecke huschen sah: „Mist, Filch. Mist, Mist, Mist!"  
Er versteckte sich bei einer Rüstung und verschwand gleich darauf hinter einem Wandteppich, der einen spärlich beleuchteten und staubigen Geheimgang barg. Er blieb kurz stehen, um zu verschnaufen und hastete dann weiter in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Er musste seinen beiden Freunden unbedingt von dem Gehörten erzählen und konnte kaum darauf warten, mit ihnen über Snape's seltsames Verhalten und Malfoy's Ungehorsam zu spekulieren. Er hoffte, dass dieser blonde Bastard gewaltigen Ärger von seinem Vater bekam, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte das letzte Schuljahr mit Umbridge und ihrer Inquisitionsgruppe nicht vergessen und er verlangte nach Rache. Rache für das versaute letzte Schuljahr, Rache für Sirius Tod und Rache dafür, dass Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban freigelassen wurde.

Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Lucius Malfioy, grausamer Todesser und Voldemorts rechte Hand, wurde freigesprochen, da es weder Beweise für Todesseraktivitäten, noch ein dunkles Mal auf seinem Körper gab. Im Ministerium war er nur gewesen, weil er Akten in seinem Büro vergessen hatte, die er dringend brauchte und diese natürlich holen wollte. Über die Todesser sei er nur zufällig gestolpert und es war ja auch nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, einen schwarzen Umhang zu tragen.

Keine Beweise, keine Verhaftung, kein Askaban.

Sein Sohn, Draco Malfoy, war sein Ebenbild. Er hatte dieselben silberblonden Haare, dieselbe alabaster farbene Haut, dieselben gefühllosen, stahlgrauen Augen und denselben kalten Tonfall. Er war nur etwas kleiner wie sein Vater, doch immer noch groß und einschüchternd und Harry fühlte sich neben ihm klein und unbedeutend. Malfoy war das Ebenbild von Macht, Schönheit und Grausamkeit und auch in dieser Hinsicht stand er um nichts seinem Vater nach.

Er war genauso kalt wie er, genauso rücksichtslos wie er und genauso gefühllos wie er. Wie sein Vater, war er ein Meister der Manipulation und es war für ihn ein leichtes, Menschen das machen zu lassen, was er von ihnen wollte, ohne dass ihnen das bewusst war. Und doch unterschieden sich Vater und Sohn in einer Sache, in einer entscheidenden Sache, die Draco grausamer machte, als seinen Vater. Sein Vater verachtete die Menschen um sich herum. Ja, er wusste genau, wie man sie um den kleinen Finger wickelte, aber nichtsdestotrotz verachtete und verabscheute er sie. Für Draco waren die Menschen nichts. Sie hatten für ihn keine Bedeutung, sie waren für ihn wie Dreck am Boden oder ein zertretener Käfer. Etwas, über das er hinwegschaute und das ihm ihn keinster Weise interessierte. Genau das machte ihn so viel grausamer wie seinen Vater, das unterschied ihn von Lucius und genau das war der Grund, warum Harry ihn so sehr hasste.

„Malfoy!" spie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor aus, als er um die Ecke in einen weiteren verlassenen Korridor schlich. Allein der Gedanke an den Blonden machte ihn rasend vor Zorn und Wut. Wut auf den undankbaren, egoistischen und kalten Slytherin, der alles besaß, aber nichts ehrte.  
Der Slytherin hatte sich sehr verändert. Früher war er zwar auch gemein und fies gewesen, doch fehlte die Kälte und die Verachtung. Es war eine harmlose Rivalität zwischen zwei Schülern und es war fast spaßig gewesen, den anderen zur Weißglut zu bringen. Doch es war schon lange nicht mehr so. Aus der Rivalität entstand Hass. Hass auf den anderen und auf seine Freunde. Man wollte nur noch verletzten und zerstören. Man wollte dem anderen wehtun, ihm schaden

Er, Harry, konnte das nicht mehr. Sirius war gestorben und er fand nicht mehr die Kraft, sich mit Malfoy auseinander zusetzen. Auch der Slytherin hielte sich nun etwas zurück. Doch war es nicht weniger versetzend und schmerzhaft, er tat es nur auf viel subtilere Weise. Wenn Harry in seiner Nähe war, sprach er von seiner Tante Bella, oder über einen streunenden Köter, der tot aufgefunden wurde. Das klang natürlich alles sehr banal, doch für Harry war das eine Qual. Er hatte Sirius geliebt, es war seine einzige Familie und Malfoy machte sich über ihn lustig.

Aber der Schwarzhaarige schwor, sich an den Mörder seines Paten und Malfoy zu rächen. Zu viel hatten beide ihm schon angetan. Der Tag würde kommen, an dem jeder bezahlen musst. Ob durch seine, Harrys Hand oder auch nicht, jeder hatte irgendwann die Verantwortung für seine Taten zu übernehmen.

Eine braun-weiß gefiederte Eule flog durch die Nacht, sie hielt einen Brief mit rotem Siegel im Schnabel. In der ferne sah sie ihr Ziel, ein großes, prachtvolles Herrenhaus, mit weitläufigem Gärten und Wiesen und einem eigenen Wald: Malfoy Manor. An einem Fenster hielt sie inne, sie klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe, die sofort von einem Hauself geöffnet wurde. Flink nahm er den Brief entgegen und schloss das Fenster wieder. Mit schnellen Schritten hastete er zu seinen Herren, der in einem eleganten Studierzimmer saß und überreichte ihm mit einer tiefen Verbeugung den Brief. Er wurde ihm entnommen und schnell huschte die kleine Figur wieder aus dem Raum, um nicht länger, wie nötig in der Nähe des blonden Aristokraten zu sein.

Gelangweilt überflog dieser den Brief, doch mit jeder Zeile, die er gelesen hatte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene, schließlich zerknüllte er zornig die Nachricht und fischte sich ein frisches Blatt Pergament aus der Schreibtischschublade. Er schrieb ein paar Worte darauf, schob es in einen Umschlag und versiegelte ihn mit einem Tropfen blauem Wachs. Ein stolzer, silbergrauer Adler flog kurz darauf aus dem Fenster des Studierzimmers, mitten in die dunkle Nacht hinein.

Nur weniger Stunden später, erwachte ein blonder, junger Mann in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Auf seinem Nachttisch lang ein Brief. Ein großes ‚M' prangte auf der Front der Umschlags. Die Miene des Jungen verhärtete sich schlagartig. 

Nichts war zu sehen, keine Regung, keine Emotion in den kalten, silbernen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Das Gesicht, eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit und der Verachtung, seine Haltung, ein Zeichen seines Standes, sie drückte Stolz, Selbstsicherheit aus. Arroganz und Hochmut.  
Er blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, alles war perfekt, musste perfekt sein.

Doch seine Hände sie zitterten.  
Panik breitete sich auf dem makellosen Gesicht aus.

Er hatte es vergessen! Er hastete zu einem kleinen Schränken in der Ecke des Raums, schloss es auf und suchte mit nervösen Fingern nach dem kleinen Fläschchen. Da hatte er es! Schnell stöpselte er die Phiole auf und leerte den strahlend blauen Inhalt mir einem Schluck. Nur wenige Sekunden danach verschwand der Tremor. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er verließ den Raum.

Sein Gang war hart und zügig, als er durch die dunklen Gänge schritt. Nichts würde ihn hindern, es würde einfach ‚übergangen' werden, ignoriert, wie alles um ihn herum. Er würde für nichts eine Ausnahme machen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Ausnahmen zu machen. Bei ihm wurden auch nie Ausnahmen gemacht. Es gab keine. Es gab nur Fehltritte - und deren Folgen.

Er war schließlich ein Malfoy, ein ironisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Malfoy hieß Macht, Geld, Einfluss, Kälte und Perfektion.

Er war ein Malfoy

Er war der Erbe.  
Er war perfekt.

Die Phiole lag auf dem Boden. Ein einziger, strahlend blauer Tropfen versickerte im Teppich. Was für eine wunderschöne Farbe dieses blau doch war... 

Der Blonde stieg die Treppen zur Einganghalle hinauf, dich gefolgt von seinen großen, breiten Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle. Auch Blaise Zabini war dabei, er ging ein paar Schritte hinter Draco und beäugte ihn mit fragendem Blick. Er kannte den Blonden sein Leben lang, er war sein bester Freund. Nun ja, wenn Draco überhaupt irgendeinen Freund besaß. Er kannte all seine Launen, nicht selten auch den Grund dafür. Gut, es gab meistens auch nur einen einzigen Grund. Etwas, das Draco immer verfolgen würde, wenn er sich nicht irgendwann wehrte. Etwas, das ihn zu dem machte, was er zu werden droht. Und es gab nichts, was Blaise dagegen tun konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte die kleine Gruppe durch den Saal zur großen Halle, sie trafen auf weitere Slytherins und spalteten sich auf. Draco Malfoy strich noch einmal sein Umhang glatt und zupfte sein Hemd zu Recht. Er reckte den Kopf nach oben und löschte alle Gedanken vom heutigen Morgen. Von dem Brief seines Vaters. Er stieß die Tür auf und schritt zu seinem üblichen Platz in der Mitte des Slytherinhaustisches, zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, gegenüber von Zabini.

Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass ein grünäugiger Junge ihn halb missbilligend, halb kritisch beobachtete.

Harry Potter hatte sofort aufgeblickt, als sich die Türen der Großen Halle prompt öffneten und die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Saales auf sich zog. Er musste auch nicht lange warten, als Malfoy auch schon mit erhobenem Haupt in die Halle stakste. Er war offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Sein Gesicht mochte zwar komplett emotionslos erscheinen doch sein Gang war aggressiv und seine Haltung war steif. Steckensteif. Auch Ron fiel das anscheinend auf:

„Wos denkst du, Horry -schmatz- wos posst unserem stinkigen Frettchon heut wieder nich?", fragte sein bester Freund mit vollem Mund und das braunhaariger Mädchen neben ihm, schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick: „Ron! Es gehört sich nicht, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen!"  
„Sorry Mine!" Ein paar Stückchen seines Toasts rieselten auf Hermine's Teller, während sie sich schnell weggeduckt hatte. Ron's Ohren färbten sich scharlachrot, er schluckte schnell und entschuldigte sich mit wedelnden Händen bei der Braunhaarigen, die ihn nur finster anstarrte.  
Harry musste schmunzeln, als er die beiden so sah. Wie blind sie doch waren! Es war so offensichtlich, dass sie sich mochten und trotzdem zweifelten sie beiden an den Gefühlen des jeweils anderen und wenn das so weiterging, würde sie wohl niemals zusammen kommen.

Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück und warf hin und wieder einmal einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, am anderen Ende der Halle. Als er heute Morgen auf die Punktegläser schaute, fehlten den Schlangen 50 Punkte, das war eine ganz schön große Zahl. Aber niemand von ihnen schien das irgendwie zu erstaunen oder gar zu stören! Und der Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der Grund für Malfoys Laune war, auch wenn das Verhalten der Slytherins SEHR seltsam war... Malfoy...Ach, warum beschäftigte er sich eigentlich mit dem arroganten Bastard, er konnte ihm doch egal sein! Harry knallte wütend seine Gabel auf den Tisch, was ihm einige verwunderte Blicke bescherte.

„Alles okay mit dir, Kumpel?", fragte der Rothaarige besorgt und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Hermine, „Haben wir dich irgendwie verärgert?"  
„Nein, nein, Ron! Ist schon gut. Ich hab mich nur gerade über mich selbst aufgeregt", winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab und blickte peinlich berührt auf seinen Teller. Oje, oje, oje! Er musste sich wirklich besser beherrschen, sich wegen Malfoy sich so hineinzusteigern! Er hatte Ron die Wahrheit gesagt, er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, an das Frettchen zu denken und nun war ihm das ganze auch noch sehr peinlich. Seine Beherrschung wegen so etwas BANALEM zu verlieren!

Sein bester Freund musterte ihn noch einmal besorgt, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und sich mit Seamus unterhielt. Er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, Harry zu einer weiteren Antwort zu drängen.

Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie von ihrem Frühstück auf und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker; Ihre erste Stunde am heutigen Tag war Zaubertränke, Merlin... und schon kam Snape angerauscht und öffnete wortlos die Tür, er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer verächtlichen Maske, bevor er sich zu den Schülern wandte und sie anschnarrte: „Wenn ihr euch nicht bald ins Klassenzimmer bewegt, regnet es Punktabzüge!"  
„Is der heut' wieder nich charmant drauf?" stellte Ron fest und schlurfte zu seinem Tisch, seine zwei besten Freunde verkniffen sich ein Grinsen und folgten ihm.

Kaum saßen sie alle, machte der griesgrämige Zaubertranklehrer einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschienen die Anweisungen.  
„Eure Aufgabe ist es heute, diesen Schmerztrank zu brauen und es wird sich zeigen, wer es überhaupt wert ist, meine wertvolle Zeit in anspruch zu nehmen. Dieser Trank scheint zwar einfach, doch verlangt er mehr an Talent und Können, wie all die vorherigen. Alles war ihr wissen müsst, steht hier. Also, fangt an!"

Schlimmes ahnend massierte sich der grünäugige Gryffindor die Schläfen, um sich schon einmal mental auf diese Stunde vorzubereiten. Snape war sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und der Trank war auch eine Herausforderung... wäre er doch gestern früher ins Bett gegangen! Langsam schlurfte er schließlich zum Zutatenschrank und sammelte alles Nötige in seinen Armen. Als er wieder an seinem Tisch angekommen war, hatte Hermine bereits Schritt drei der Anweisung ausgeführt und war ganz Feuer und Flamme, es Snape beweisen zu können, dass SIE die beste Schülerin in dieser Klasse ist.

Seufzend setzte er sich und begann die getrockneten Froschbeine zu schnipseln und in das noch kalte Wasser zu schmeißen. Der Trank war eigentlich wirklich einfach und er wusste überhaupt nicht wo die Schwierigkeit lag, Ron anscheinend auch nicht, so wie dieser fröhlich die Zutaten in den Kessel warf. Suchend warf er einen Blick in die Klasse, er fand niemanden, der Schwierigkeiten hatte oder rätselnd vorm Trank saß, nicht wissend, was er nun machen sollte. Nein, alle schienen gut zu Recht zu kommen.  
Aber nein, nicht alle...

Wer hätte es gedacht! Draco Malfoy maß gerade höchst konzentriert ein paar Zutaten ab und kritzelte währenddessen ein paar Notizen auf ein Blatt Pergament, nahm die nächste Zutat, rätselte einen Moment herum und wog sie schließlich ab. Wenigstens hatte er Schwierigkeiten, der ach-so-schlaue Bastard!

Die Schadenfreude hielt nicht lange an, denn nur wenige Sekunden später, blickte Harry in die schwarzen Augen seines Zaubertränke Professors: „Potter", zischte er mit eine hämischen Grinsen, „Seien Sie so nett und erklären Sie mir, was DAS hier sein soll" Er deutete verächtlich auf die dickflüssige, blubbernde, braune Masse im Kessel.  
Der Grünäugige errötete: „Äh.. Das ist der Schmerztrank...Sir"  
„Wenigstens haben Sie den Anstand, sich zu schämen, Potter! Hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass man diesen Trank sehr genau und aufmerksam brauen muss?" herrschte Snape.  
„Aber, Professor, sie haben lediglich gesagt, dass dieser Trank nicht einfach ist, mehr nicht!" warf der gerügte Gryffindor verteidigend ein.  
„Ich verbiete es mir, dass Sie in so einem Ton zu mir sprechen!" zischte der Kopf der Slytherins wütend, „Sie haben keinerlei Respekt vor Vorgesetzten und Regeln und das werde ich mir unterbinden. 50 Punkte abzug von Gryffindor und 2 Wochen lang Strafarbeit bei mir. Kommen sie nach dem Unterricht vor."  
Damit drehte er sich um und rauschte vor zu seinem Pult, einen schamesroten und gedemütigten Harry zurücklassend.

Mit hängendem Kopf blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seine Hände. Hätte er doch nur seine blöde Klappe gehalten! 50 Punkte in der ersten Stunde! Und so wie er den Zaubertrankprofessor kannte, kamen bestimmt noch mehr! Besonders jetzt wenn Snape noch wütender, wie vorher schon war. Ron warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, während Hermine deutlich spüren lies, dass alles hätte vermieden werden können, hätte er einmal seinen Mund gehalten.

Und Harrys Befürchtungen wurden wahr. Snape hatte an jedem Trank irgendetwas auszusetzen, so das insgesamt noch einmal 30 Punkte abgezogen wurden. Das waren 80 Punkte in eine Stunde und die Gryffindors waren alles andere als von ihm angetan. Wenigstens war Zaubertränke bald aus, vielleicht konnte er ja auch ein paar Punkte in Zauberkunst wettmachen. Mit neuem Mut gab er die letzte Zutat in den Kessel und rührte noch einmal um. Sein Trank war fertig, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ein T darauf bekam. Was soll's.

Kaum hatte er seine Phiole zugestöpselt, verkündete Snape, dass alle nun mit dem brauen aufhören sollten. Wie immer ging er noch ein letztes Mal durch die Reihen und betrachtete das Werk eines jeden. Kaum jemand bekam diesmal so etwas wie ein Nicken oder ein Lob, höchstens ein, zwei Slytherins. Die Tränke der Löwen hatte er nur zu bemängeln und nicht einmal Hermines Trank, der eigentlich perfekt war, schätze er. Nein, der einzige, der heute ein gutes Wort von zu hören bekam war – wie immer – Malfoy. Natürlich...

„Ich muss sagen, ich hatte noch nie so viele nichtsnutzige Idioten in einer Klasse gehabt.", stellte Snape gelangweilt fest, als er wieder vor seinem Pult stand, „Einer, nur ein einziger war in der Lage, diesen Trank perfekt und fehlerfrei zu brauen. Die anderen hatten allesamt mittlere bis grobe Fehler gemacht und bei manchen frage ich mich sogar, wie sie überhaupt in diesen Kurs gekommen sind" Seine schwarzen Augen blickten auf einige Schüler, bis sie schließlich bei Harry hängen blieben.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Es ist gewiss nicht meine Schuld, dass ihr so unfähig in diesem Fach seid, denn ich habe schon sehr viele meiner Schüler zu etwas gebracht. Der Grund, warum ihr versagt, ist der, dass ihr euch von euren Gedanken und Gefühlen gegenüber dem Lehrer leiten lasst und ihr kein Interesse daran habt, in diesem Fach gut zu sein, weil der Lehrer ein Arschloch ist." Die Gryffindors zuckten bei diesen Worten zusammen und senkten verlegen ihre Köpfe.

„Ihr meint, ich weiß nicht, was man über mich denkt, aber da seit ihr falsch. Ihr seid gedankenlose Narren, denn ihr lasst euch von euren Sympathien leiten und damit werdet ihr nicht weiter kommen. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euren übermäßigen Hochmut und euer pubertäres Verhalten ablegt, sonst werdet ihr niemals in dieser Gesellschaft anerkannt werden."

Noch einmal blickte er durch die Reihen, die meisten schauten etwas betreten zu Boden, außer Malfoy. Er saß wie immer gerade und aufrecht in seinem Stuhl, seine Augen auf Snape gerichtet und sein Gesicht vollkommen blank.  
Eine Hand hob sich schüchtern, er war Hermines, des Professors Blick verfinsterte sich, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie aufzurufen: „Ms Granger?"  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen schluckte einmal kurz bevor sie nun etwas selbstbewusster fragte: „Ehm, Professor, wer hat denn den Trank richtig gebraut?"  
„Mr Malfoy konnte den Schmerztrank als einziger richtig zubereiten." Der schwarzhaarige Mann wollte sich gerade von der Klasse abwenden, da rief Hermine aufgebracht: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber mein Trank sieht genauso aus, wie vorgeschrieben. Er kann doch gar nicht falsch sein?"

Snapes Gesicht war ausdruckslos, man konnte nicht sagen, ob er wütend war, oder es amüsierend fand. Er betrachtete sie ein paar Sekunden bevor er antwortete: „Das, Ms Granger, war die falsche Frage" Hermine blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Sie hätten fragen sollen, was an ihrem Trank falsch ist, oder ob ich ihnen helfen könnte, den Fehler, den sie gemacht haben zu erklären. Ihr Schmerztrank ist unwiderruflich falsch gebraut. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich schleunigst von dem hohen Ross heruntersteigen, auf dem Sie sitzen. Es tut Ihnen wahrlich nicht gut"

Die Brünette war den Tränen nahe.

Sie wurde noch nie öffentlich so bloßgestellt und versagt hatte sie in ihrer Arbeit auch. Sie sammelte sich und fragte leise: „Bitte erklären Sie mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien Snape erstaunt über die plötzliche Änderung des Verhaltens, doch fasste er sich gleich und zu aller Erstaunen wendete er sich zu Malfoy: „Mr Malfoy, können Sie mir sagen, was an Ms Grangers Trank nicht korrekt ist?"  
Der Slytherin schaute leicht verwundert, doch dann begann er in seinem üblichen, leicht nasalen und gelangweilten Tonfall: „Es wurden zu wenig Schildkappenstängel verwendet und das Verhältnis von Froschleber und Ingwerwurzel war nicht optimiert worden, was dazu führte, dass die nachher beigefügten Sauerampferblätter einiges an ihrer Wirkung verloren haben und der Trank somit giftig ist. Dies erkennt man daran, dass sich kleine Bläschen an der Oberfläche bilden und der Trank in verschieden Blautönen schimmert, wenn Licht auf ihn fällt. Auch die Konsistent ist zu flüssig, was sich auf die Schildkappenstängel zurückführen lässt"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, sie hatte sich an das Rezept wortwörtlich gehalten. Anscheinend bemerkte Snape ihr Unverständnis, seufzte genervt du begann zu erklären:

„In den Anweisungen steht, man nehme eine kleine Ingwerwurzel und eine Froschleber. Doch habe ich absichtlich größere Wurzeln zu Recht gelegt, so konnte ich sehen, wer in de Lage war eigenständig zu denken. Durch ein paar einfache Formeln konnte man die richtige Menge an Froschleber und den anderen Zutaten herausfinden. Sie alle sind bereits im sechsten Schuljahr. Es wird nun von ihnen erwartet, selbstständig Probleme zu erkennen und zu lösen. Zaubertränke heißt nicht, ein paar Rezepte ‚nachzukochen', sondern das bewusste Brauen von verschiedenen, magischen Zutaten und deren Wirkung mit- und gegeneinander. Sie werden mir bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über all die Schwierigkeiten, die dieser Trank verbirgt, schreiben. Wenn sie nur einigermaßen genau arbeiten, werden sie mindestens eine Rolle Pergament benötigen. Sie sind entlassen", damit setzte er sich an sein Pult und fing an ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Die Schüler packten hastig zusammen, denn niemand wollte heute länger wie nötig in Snapes Nähe sein. Ron legte Hermine tröstend einen Arm um und Harry ging vor, zum Tisch des Tränkelehrers.  
„Ah, Potter...", überlegte dieser, „Sie werden die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden zweiten Tag bei mir Strafarbeit absitzen. Wir fangen heute um...sagen wir acht Uhr an, was Sie zu tun haben, sagen ich ihnen heute Abend. Nun verschwinden Sie!"

Jeden zweiten Tag Strafarbeit bei Snape, wunderbar, grummelte der Grünäugige. So würde er mindestens zwei mal Quidditch-Training verpassen, als ob dass nicht beabsichtigt war.

Endlich war dieser lange, ermüdende und schreckliche Schultag vorbei! Aufatmend setzte sich das goldene Trio an den Gryffindortisch und begann erst einmal kräftig Reinzuhauen. Auch Hermine ging es mittlerweile etwas besser, einerseits weil sie ein paar Punkte in Verwandlung und Runen machen konnte und andererseits, weil Ron so lange über Malfoy hergezogen hat, bis sie alle lachen mussten. Außerdem hatte sie sich streng vorgenommen sämtliche, in der Bibliothek zu findende Bücher über Zaubertränke zu studieren, damit ihr nie wieder so etwas Demütigendes passiert. Sie freute sich fast auf ihre Hausaufgabe für Snape, so besessen war sie von der Idee, es ihm zu beweisen.

Harry dagegen hatte noch einen langen Abend vor sich. Wenn er nur daran dachte, mit Snape möglicherweise Stunden im Kerker zu verbringen, wurde ihm unwohl. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal seinen Mund halten?

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Mach's dir nicht schwerer wie's eh schon ist, es ändert nichts daran", munterte ihn sein bester Freund auf und schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.  
„Jah, abgesehen davon, dass er mich sicher bis nach Mitternacht da behält und die nächsten zwei Wochen auch" Aber Ron schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf und aß weiter. Es war seltsam, wie erwachsen er doch geworden ist, aber daran war sicher Hermines Einfluss mit Schuld, es war nun ein Hitzkopf weniger und das war irgendwie schade, auch wenn so viele Punkteabzüge erspart blieben.  
Ron und Hermine kamen sich immer näher, während sie sich von ihm, Harry, immer mehr distanzierten. Zwar unbewusst, aber dennoch fühlbar und stetig seit Sirius Tod. Es kann aber auch sein, dass er sich von ihnen entfernte - aber er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht alleine war. Nein, vielleicht wandten sich einfach beide Seiten immer mehr voneinander ab, erst unmerklich, aber mit der Zeit immer spürbarer, wie jetzt, und irgendwann, wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie dann ganz voneinander getrennt?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schließlich brachte es rein gar nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Falls es so wäre müsste man miteinander aussprechen du so das Problem lösen. Trübsal blasen half in keinster Weise, außer dass sich die anderen Sorgen machten.  
Somit biss er herzhaft in sein Toast und widmete sich den Gesprächen um sich herum.

Am anderen Ende der Halle, hatte ein gewisser blondhaariger Slytherin alles andere als Appetit. Er musste schleunigst in sein Zimmer, er würde es sonst keine Minute länger mehr aushalten. Nichts half mehr, kein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen oder Ablenken, nichts, er war vollkommen unter Strom. Seine Hände zitterten heftig. Er musste hier weg. Abrupt stand er auf und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle, viele Blicke auf sich geheftet, die meisten wundernd und ein einziges besorgt, sehr besorgt. Doch das viel ihm nicht auf. Das einzige, an was er denken konnte war sein Zimmer und der Brief. Der Brief, der nun geöffnet auf seinem Bett lag.  
Nervös fuhr er mit seiner zitternden Hand durch die Haare, er hielt es kaum noch aus.

Endlich, er war da, endlich!

Er rannte praktisch zum kleinen Schränkchen, suchte nach der gläsernen Phiole, entkorkte sie und schluckte den strahlend blauen Inhalt.

Alles wird wieder gut. Seine Hände konnte er wieder still halten, er nahm den Brief und las ihn noch einmal, obwohl er wusste, was er darin stand. Die kleine Phiole stand leer auf seinem Schreibtisch, der Korken lag auf dem Boden neben dem Schränkchen, nicht unweit von dem zweiten gläsernen Fläschchen, aus dem er bereits heute Morgen getrunken hatte.

Der Brief landete sanft auf dem Bett, der Blonde vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er musste sich dringend entspannen, dringend...

Draco,  
ich habe von deiner Verwandlungslehrerin gehört, dass du dich ihren Anweisungen verweigerst und somit deiner, wie auch der Ehre deines Hauses schadest. Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte dir Respekt und Gehorsam beigebracht, doch anscheinend liege ich falsch und ich werde so ein Benehmen nicht dulden.  
Erwarte mich um acht Uhr in deinem Zimmer. Lucius Malfoy 

Ahhhh^^ das war's...hoffentlich hat's euch gefallen...es wurde länger, wie geplant...hihi, besonders der Unterricht bei Snape. Ich freue mich schon aufs nächste Kapitel, da es so richtig...gehaltvoll wird^^

Ciao


End file.
